Jackson or Jokul
Summary Full Text Jack Frost: 'Jack walked past the cells, his staff dragging behind him, creating a trail of frost. He unknowingly whispered “hello, warden” when he passed by Tree and the king. He paused when he realized what he said, then gripped his head as the memories of his second life came flooding back. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: 'Haddock jerks backward in surprise, having head the whisper, and with a shout exclaims, “What did you say?” 'Jack Frost: '"I- I don’t know…." Jack looks up at Haddock "you…. I know you" 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"Jotunheim and Helheim," Haddock steamed. "You are Jokul, aren’t you? Here to try to kill me a third time? Or do you have a strong death wish?” 'Jack Frost: '"Yes…. no…. I don’t know" Jack begins to back away, afraid of what further confrontation could lead to. 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"You’re not going anywhere,” Haddock answers challengingly. 'Jack Frost: '''Jack continues to back away, holding his staff in a death-like grip across his chest. “Wh-why not? Why don’t we just pretend that this never happened?” '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: 'Haddock advances forward, slightly cumbersome due to his injury, but an unwavering intentness burning in his eyes nonetheless. “Trying to cover this up and ‘pretend that this never happened’ only makes me more suspicious.” 'Jack Frost: '"You don’t understand. That wasn’t me, I mean it was,but it wasn’t me. You have to believe me.” 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"Well then you better start explaining. Now. And you better be convincing." 'Jack Frost: '"Uh, well, it’s kinda a long story… but basically, I died, and my best friend placed a spell that would bring me back to life. But it would only work twice, and every time I came back, I would lose all my memories. And I don’t know why I’m getting my old memories back, but I am… That Frosti person you hate, died, I’m not him. I just have his memories.” 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Haddock stares at him for a long time. A long, long time. Not moving. Not saying anything. Hardly even blinking. Just… furrowing his eyebrow, baffled at what he had heard, trying to wrap his mind around such bizarre ideas. Can someone be any more delusional? "You really expect me to believe that?" he asks at last. '''Jack Frost: '"Yes! I’m telling you, it’s the truth" Jack’s mind swirled. All of Jokul’s incoming memories were beginning to confuse him. 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"It seems rather convenient just to say ‘I have his memories but I’m not him’," Haddock pointed out. "It keeps you in the clear but explains how you know the Warden. I’m really not sure I can trust that. "I have no idea how you survived, Jokul, but you can’t expect me to believe that you’ve just magically become a great human being after being resurrected from the dead.” Haddock’s hand hovered over his sword. “Anything more you have to say?” 'Jack Frost: '''Jack eyed Haddock’s hand on his sword. All the memories were making Jack dizzy and he could barely understand what was happening. He opened his mouth to speak, but instead fell to the ground in pain when he remembered Jokul’s torture. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"Nothing?" Haddock glares. "Just as I thought. It’s all a guise. I’m giving you ten seconds to run out of camp before I run you through." 'Jack Frost: '"No- no wonder Jokul hated you so m-much. You said you fight for everyone to be free of a tyrant, when you go about imprisoning those who might oppose you. Who made you king?" 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"I hate Jokul because he tried to kill me. Twice. You tried to kill me twice.And you have the audacity to talk about my weakpoints? If you’re such a good guy now, maybe you shouldn’t be so accusatory and realize that I’m just trying to keep myself alive, huh? Keep the people around me alive. Safe. Everyone safe. The Alpha ectosleuth gave me the right to rule as king, and I take it seriously. Trying to protect others from people like you who have tried to kill someone else. What makes you any less of a tyrant? What gives you the right to eliminate anyone?” 'Blue: '''Tired of listening to this bickering from across the camp, Blue stepped into the room with ease, sporting a nice looking glare. “I think it’s safe to say I can vouch for Jackson’s lack of memory, there’s no need for these stupid accusations.” he grumbled. “Yes perhaps he had done something particularly bad, but after every death his memory is wiped and consequently, he is not the same person that attempted to kill you, I assure you.” '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"And how would you know?" Haddock asks. 'Emily: 'comes up behind Haddock Is there a problem here, Blue? 'Jack Frost: 'crawls away while everyone else is arguing at each other 'Blue: '''Blue glanced at Jack as he slipped away before returning his glare to the two in front of him, letting out a deep sigh. “Because I’m the one that made this happen to him, and I’d like to think I know my own magic, Haddock.” he retorted coolly. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"Mind explaining more about the process and effects, then?" Haddock inquires, starting to think there might be something to this entire situation after all. 'Emily: '"Why would you have this happen to him?" 'Jack Frost: '"Because he cared too much" Jack whispered as he left the room. 'Blue: '''Blue breathed in sharply at Jacks’ comment, clenching his fists slightly. “It was my fault he died the very first time, and he is my best friend so I couldn’t just leave his drowned body in the damn lake!” he said, his voice rising slightly as he got emotional about. “I gave him a second chance, and even a third one, and sure maybe his inability to remember anything including me and my own sacrifice is kind of a huge consequence, but if I had to do it over i’d give my life for his again in a heartbeat. So, the person you think is Jokul Frosti is not, that’s Jackson Overland and if you lay one finger on him I swear to all the gods above I will end you.” '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"Threaten a king?" Haddock scoffed. "Very well." His voice was cold at that last comment. "I admire your passion and your loyalty nonetheless. You are a new arrival in the camp, but I have no… strong… reason to distrust you. So if you care so much about this Jackson Overland, then I ask you watch over him closely and ascertain he does nothing of damage to anyone in his… current state. "My main concern is this: does his ‘past life’ as Frosti play into who he is now?" 'Emily: 'bristles and puffs up a bit behind the King, rising closer to her full height 'Blue: '"I’d threaten a god, if needed." Blue said sharply, glancing over at Emily as she appeared agitated, looking unfazed. He wasn’t afraid of her, or anyone in the room really. "And yes, I can do a task as simple as that, after all i’ve been doing it for years." he replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "Think of it like this, if you had a very vivid dream of yourself killing somebody, and you had remembered it the next day, would you feel like you were that killer, even if the person in the dream was you? Probably not, and this situation is essentially parallel. You’re free to ask him yourself, but I’m rather surprised he gained his memory back in the first place." he explained, his tone quieting a bit at the end before he went silent. 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"Except that you usually dream something like that because of your internal thoughts and desires, and those do not change when you wake. Indeed, Jack just recently told me that he understands why Jokul hated me. It seems his emotions have not changed in that regard.” 'Blue: '"Not all blame of that can be placed on Jackson, since his opinion had to have come from something you had done, so it’s just as much your doing as Jokul’s past opinion of you." Blue pointed out. "That also doesn’t mean he’s going to kill you, he has his morals now from before his first death." 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"Does this mean he might have some other traits from before his second death?" 'Blue: '"Since this is his third life, then everything from the previous two will come back to him. So yes its like a fuse of both of them, and essentially they’d cancel each other out so he is kind of a new person with a bunch of memories." Blue explained. "He’s just Jackson now, or Jack." 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"Well then you watch Jack extraordinarily carefully," Haddock said, "and don’t blame me if I worry about his Jokul side." He turned around. "Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m busy and have other work to attend to. We can talk more of this later, perhaps, if you feel the need. I might need to." 'Blue: 'Blue waved a hand dismissively at his instruction. “Yes yes, I know fully well what to do. Just perhaps stop being so paranoid.” he suggested. “You’re free to come to me for any answers you need, but don’t forget I’ll also be watching.” he chimed with a slight smile before walking out of the room. '''Category:Season 1Category:Events Category:Jokul Frosti Category:Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second Category:Emily the Alpha Category:Blue